The Cullens and the Swans reading Twilight
by KMJ1998
Summary: The Cullens and the Swans got a package with four books in it. They have to read the books to see if they can change the future after reading the future. Read to see how Charlie will react to all of this.
1. Chapter 1

**(Don't own any of the characters or Twilight)**

Bella was sitting in the living room of the Cullen's home with the Cullen Family when her father, Charlie Swan, walked into the house carrying a package. They looked at him and saw that he was carrying a package.

"Hey dad. What is that?" Bella asked.

"I don't know. I found it on the steps in front of the Cullen's home" he replied.

Carlisle stood up and grabbed the package. He opened to find a letter and four books. He put the books on the table and read the letter out loud.

 **Dear Cullens and Swans,**

 **You have to read the books in this order: Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn. One book is about the past and the other three is about the future. It's about the Cullens and Bella. I hope that you change your mind about everything after reading the books. Enjoy.**

 **S.M.**

They were quiet until Alice asked "Okay. Who is going to read Twilight first?"

"Why don't Bella or Carlisle do it?" Esme asked.

Bella looked at Carlisle when he looked at her.

"Do you want to read it or do you want me to?" Carlisle asked Bella.

"You can if you want" Bella said.

Carlisle smiled and grabbed Twilight. He turn the book around and read the back of the book.

 _ **About three things I was absolutely positive.**_

 _ **First, Edward was a vampire.**_

Charlie looked at Edward but he didn't look back at him because he knows that now the book will give away him and his family to Charlie and he might not be able to see or talk to Bella again.

 _ **Second, there was a part of him -  
and I didn't know how dominant that part might be -  
that thirsted for my blood.**_

 _ **And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably  
in love with him.**_

Everyone was quiet until Carlisle turn the book back to the front and start reading the book.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Don't own any of the characters or Twilight)**

Carlisle saw that Charlie was staring at the family. He also knows that the book, _Twilight_ , will give out his and his family's secret to Charlie. He knows that Bella doesn't want Charlie to know the secret because he knew that Bella was trying to keep her father safe.

Carlisle shook his head and started to read the book.

 **(A/N - I am getting the book off online because I don't have the hard copy of the book. If I miss something, comment what I am missing.)**

 _ **Preface**_

 _ **I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would not have imagined it like this.**_

"So. The book in in Bella's point of view" Emmett said.

Edward lean down to Bella's ear and said "Good. Now I know what you are thinking."

That Bella blushed.

Edward notice that Charlie was glaring at him but he pretend that he didn't notice that Charlie was glaring at him.

Carlisle continue reading the book.

 ** _I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me._**

"What hunter?" Charlie asked Bella.

Bella looked down because she didn't want to tell her father about vampires. She knew that Charlie will find out about vampires in the book. She was afraid of what his reaction was going to be. She didn't want to ask Alice because she wanted to see herself.

"Let's continue the book and you will find out later in the book, Chef Swan" Carlisle said before he continue the book.

 ** _Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something._**

 ** _I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terrified as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the decision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. The hunter smiled in a friendly was as he sauntered forward to kill me._**

"That's the end of the Preface. Who wants to read chapter one?" Carlisle asked his family and the Swans.

 **(Who do you think should read the first chapter?)**


	3. Author Note 1

**Author here. I don't know if I could do this. I saw comments how you guys like it so far. But I don't know if I could make a book of the Cullens reading Twilight. I realize that it is not really easy for me. I read books about them reading Twilight and I thought I give it a try but I just can't. Should I try harder? Or does someone want to adopt the story?**


	4. Adopted

.9 is taking over the story. If you like the story, go to their page to read it now.


End file.
